


Coffee and gossip

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [2]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Tourists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and tags say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кофе и сплетни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633018) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)



Hathaway and Lewis sat in silence after Hathaway had admitted how much the gossip was bothering him.

They were sitting outside a cafe on the Broad with their coffees. It was another warm, muggy, polluted day, crowds of tourists flooding past. A group of young people were giving a demonstration of some dance thing, a man banging the rhythms on a drum, a group of German tourists and another of Chinese surrounding them, along with some locals, or yokels possible up to the big city for a Saturday shopping spree. In the distance a group of Americans could be heard exclaiming over the Sheldonian.

Being a weekend, neither was in a suit. Lewis wore jeans and a blue shirt, Hathaway cargos and t-shirts.

“I really, really would pay it no attention James. They have no proof and they’ll get bored, eventually. After all, there was a lot of gossip about me and Morse.”

Hathaway choked and spluttered, spraying out coffee and milk foam over the table, staining his nice t-shirt, staring wide-eyed in shock at Lewis.

“And that wasn’t even true,” Lewis concluded.


End file.
